cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Alde
Early Life Evan Kendoh Alde III was born in Aldera, Alderaan to Arianna Alde and Evan Kendoh Alde II who were aides to the Galactic Senate for the Alderaan delegation. Alde was force-sensitive but it was kept secret from anyone but him and his parents. Diplomatic Pilot Alde's first job in the Republic was working as a diplomatic pilot which included escorting diplomats and giving them transportation, his parents helped earn him the job. Evan held this post for two years until requesting a transfer to combat training. Dagger Wing Squadron Revival Dagger Wing had been an elite unit in the Old Republic until the war ended causing the squad to disband and go there separate ways. After researching the squad Evan proposed its revival to multiple Admirals and pilots alike, many disapproved of the revival until Master Yoda stood with the idea which was vital in causing it to revive. Evan was appointed commanding officer of the squadron recruiting pilots with great skill and experience in the field. Battle of Naboo Evan and Dagger Wing Squadron had been convincing superiors to intervene in the Trade Federation blockade of Naboo for months before the battle started. Master Yoda did not see need for a full scale assault on the planet but had contacted Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan about there plans and contacted Dagger Wing to aid the pilots in there assault on the Trade Federation control center. Dagger Wing waited at the edge of the system until the first starfighter emerged from the atmosphere starting the attack. Evan was using an N-1 starfighter like the rest of Dagger Wing to conceal Republic involvement in the battle. Evan and Dagger Wing jumped to Coruscant after the battle had ended. Battle of Geonosis At the Battle of Geonosis Dagger Wing and many other squadrons had been called directly from Coruscant to participate. Dagger Wing had split in half with half of the squadron fighting the Confederate fleet and the other half fighting the Geonosian air support. Alde began in space taking on vulture droid squadrons alone and eventually a command bridge until his engine caught fire and he was forced to land in a confederate ship. Alde grabbed his pistol in rifle from the cockpit and fought his way through hangar security, after security was breached Alde called for marines to aid in a take over of the ship Alde continued on through the ship until reaching the engine room where he was hit in the back of the head and knocked out by a Geonosian engineer. The Geonosian called security and the ship left the system with Alde still on board. Prisoner of War Alde was transferred to an unidentified prison ship in which he was tortured, interrogated and beaten constantly. During a Republic reconnaissance mission Gold Squadron located the ship and called in a fleet led by Anakin Skywalker and Wulf Yularen. Both advised a scouting for prisoners and located Alde inside, Dagger Wing was called in as marines began the operation to bust Alde out of prison, Alde was freed and the ship was remotely detonated through it's reactor core by the marines. Return to the Republic Alde was welcomed back by many comrades and was promoted to admiral for his hard work during Geonosis. He contacted his superiors to take personal time exploring the galaxy, Alde secretly took a Delta-7 starfighter and began his journey. Personal Journey Alde first traveled to Ilum where he would create a light saber, he had read about light saber creation during his downtime. Alde took days hunting for a proper crystal until he found one for a blue light saber which he crafted. After crafting his light saber Alde traveled to his home world Alderaan and visited Aldera, Alderaan and visited his home House Alde. He then started to visit spots from the Alderaan Civil War including caves, outposts and battlefields where he learned much more then the Republic archives could provide, satisfied he then returned to active duty. New Assignments Instead of taking part in the major battles Alde was assigned by the Jedi High Council to combat three to four groups. The People's Parliament which was a government that claimed to be neutral but constantly attacked clone soldiers, Talverd Skirata's Death Watch mercenaries which had tampered with Republic outposts on Carlac and Ryloth, Kai Bauer a rogue Jedi Knight who had attacked fellow Jedi and clones and the Almighty Family who were also rogue Jedi. Ringo Vinda Campaign Near the end of the war top admirals were sent to Ringo Vinda to aid the Republic, among the admirals sent with him were Shoan Killian and Wulf Yularen. All three served aboard separate cruisers and frequently strategized via holo. Each admiral fought bravely and valiantly until the Republic withdrew it's forces due to the betrayal of CT-5385. Battle of Scipio Alde was present for a short part of the battle at Scipio in which he helped fight the depleted Separatist fleet until it retreated. Battle over Coruscant During the Battle over Coruscant Alde was in command of the entire fleet at Coruscant as comrades like Admirals Killian and Yularen were elsewhere. Aware of the situation at hand Alde commanded Dagger Wing and other squadrons to follow behind Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to aid them in there quest to free the chancellor. Order 66 When Order 66 came about Alde immediately heard the news and did not believe that this was ordered truly. Alde then ordered all clone personnel to the hangar other then Dagger Wing. After doing so, he turned off the shields which suffocated all personnel. Dagger Wing and Alde the took command of the bridge and contacted other survivors or traitors of Order 66. After escaping the rest of his clone fleet he assembled alongside the Sundered Heart which contained Masters Yoda and Kenobi, Senator Organa and the new born Skywalker Twins. After discussing plans to preserve the Jedi Order Obi-Wan and Yoda boarded to speak with Alde and wish him a safe goodbye. They discussed the plans of the twins and there path to exile. Alde wished them good luck moments before Darth Vader's fleet arrived and attacked the Sundered Heart and Alde. Alde ordered the senator to leave the system which he did with Dagger Wing. Vader and a personal squad of 501st marines boarded the ship to confront Alde due to his actions against the clone personnel. Alde drew his lightsaber to confront Vader who ordered his squad to stand back. Alde dueled Vader through out the entire ship including the bridge, reactor core, hangar, detention center and more until Vader through his saber at Alde in which he ducked and threw the saber into Vader's chest Vader then pulled it out pushed Alde and threw it at him and collapsed the ceiling on him. Vader left and ordered his squad to finish Alde, he then forced the debris into the squad killing the entire group while Vader fled Jedi Exile Conference Before fully going into hiding Ben Kenobi contacted all known survivors of the purge and notified them of a conference aboard Alde's ship. Attendees included Yoda, Shaak Ti, Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus, Maris Brood, Kanan Jarrus and many more. All the Jedi who went into hiding left coordinates with Alde while others kept in contact with Alde. After most of the remaining Jedi had left Master Rahm Kota had notified Alde his militia survived Order 66 and would like to use his fleet for the militia. Alde agreed and secluded it from the public. Battle of the TIE Fighter Construction Facility Alde and Kota had built their fleet for years, recruiting soldiers, constructing and gaining starships. They decided to strike a blow to gain the atetion of Vader to draw him out and capture or kill him.Alde's fleet arrived in the system and launched LAAT's to the facility where Kota's forces quickly took control of the command center. Alde dispatched Dagger Wing to fight and destroy TIE Fighter racks. After Kota made contact with Alde after taking the command center Alde continued the assault and alered them of a ship jumping from hyperspace landing in the hangar, the two men presumed it was Vader and prepared everything they could to take him out. The supposed Vader was actaully Garen Malek who stormed the facility killing storm troopers and rebels to eliminate Kota. After hearing no contact from Kota Alde presumed Kota dead and evacuated remaining troops from the facility to jump away from the system. Assault on Kamino After regaining Master Kota and rebuilding his fleet for a long time and gaining Juno Eclipse and the Salvation and her crew, Alde's fleet was contacted to aid in a mass assault on Kamino. Alde arrived in the system and was appointed to command all naval forces in anyway possible to aid all forces. He dispatched Dagger Wing to ground support as the Empire's naval defenses were weak above the planet. Dagger's job was to take out walkways and platforms that the Empire needed for victory. After calling agger Wing back he ordered LAAT's escorted by Dagger to land marines on the planet. Image Gallery Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Alderaanian Characters Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:The Unyielding Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Acolyte Category:Class Rank:Apprentice Category:Dagger Wing Squadron Category:Lifetime Members Category:Humans